


魔女集会で会いましょう

by gshem13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gshem13/pseuds/gshem13





	魔女集会で会いましょう

Before

冷——

這大概是少女的第一個念頭。

然後是餓——

飢餓感使她無法驅使自己的四肢離開這冰天雪地，到一个更加温暖的地方取暖。

这地方可以是在誰家的馬棚裡，只要不要惹怒馬匹，它們是個非常友好的室友。

森林深處的山洞也是個好地方，雖然不比馬棚，但卻可以躲避這場大雪。

不過即使少女有力氣，麻繩也勒著她的四肢，腹部的傷口涓涓流出血液，把白雪染上妖艷的紅色。

寒意和餓餓感交替擊退了疼痛感。

這大概就是唯一的好事了。

“喂。”

突然的聲音打斷了她的思緒，睜開眼只看到一匹巨大的白蛇，紅色的蛇眼虎視眈眈地瞪著她。

“我說、你是甚麼玩意？”

雖然非常害怕，少女還是笑了，發白的嘴脣來回開閉，把話語轉達出去——

“我是...白蛇大人的...祭品。”

把我吃掉，讓這痛苦結束吧。

“這麼骯髒的食物還是第一次見呢。”

白蛇吐了吐蛇信子，困擾地說道。

“不過獻祭嗎？不管過了多少年人類還是沒變。”

像是等待那張血盆大口咬上來，少女閉上眼睛，卻只等到一雙白皙的雙手把她環抱起來。

“初次見面祭品小鬼，我是魔女夏娃。”

銀髮紅眼的魔女笑著說道。

比馬棚裡更加溫暖——

這是少女在魔女懷裡最後一個念頭。

After

“夏娃大人，早餐準備好了。”

艾波爾先敲了敲房門，在沒得到回應後擅自作主入房，毫無意料地發現魔女還處於睡夢中。

“起床啦——”

艾波爾把房間裡的窗簾布拉起來，再把魔女的棉被收掉後，魔女才慢慢轉醒。

“冷...把棉被還我。”

自從發現魔女對溫度非常敏感後，這一招總是屢試不爽。

“不行哦夏娃大人，今天中午不是有魔女的集會嗎？請快起來吧，早餐我準備了你最愛的蘋果派。”

聞言，魔女放棄從少女手中搶回自己的棉被，把雙手伸向對方示意少女把她來起來。

在魔女洗漱期間，艾波爾也開始整理昨晚魔女留在書桌上的研究。

“文獻、草藥秘方、這本書也需還給大衛大人了....還有...啊啊。”

落入眼簾的是放置于桌角放置的日曆。

和昨日不同的是今天的日期畫了個小小的蘋果。

離那一天算起已經過了十年嗎？

“嘿嘿。”

發現這份驚喜的艾波爾傻笑起來。

在小心翼翼把所有東西歸位後，她離開了魔女的睡房。

“紅茶要加糖嗎？”

“不需要。”

“還要來多一片蘋果派嗎？”

“不需要。”

“那...”

看著越來越起勁的侍從，魔女不禁開口打斷。

“艾波爾。”

“是！”

“早餐很完美。”

“這是我應該做的。”

魔女嘆了一口氣，切下一塊蘋果派遞到少女的嘴邊。

“還有，祝你生日快樂。”

“謝謝夏娃大人。”

艾波爾笑著咬下蘋果派。

果然、夏娃大人身邊永遠是最溫暖的。

End.

我家的是母女（？）組，蛇與蘋果組。

小男孩很棒沒錯不過還是想看女孩子啊( ˘ ³˘)♥

文裡的大衛是個男魔女、如果有時間也想寫寫他和男孩子的故事！

下面是這篇文沒說出來的設定。

少女（艾波爾）  
孤兒，被村民捉起來當成祭品。被收養後管理魔女的日常生活，魔女給予“蘋果”之名，私底下把魔女稱為媽媽。

魔女（夏娃）  
活了很久，化身為蛇卻吃素，孤僻獨立，愛自立學習研究，十年前只是路過那村子卻得到了祭品一枚，厭惡人類，對少女抱有內疚感。


End file.
